


Twin Dragons

by SkinnyBoi0321



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Clones, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Kinda hard to tag this, Multiple References to the Show, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyBoi0321/pseuds/SkinnyBoi0321
Summary: With Rudy on his honeymoon, Jack is tasked to clean and lock up the dojo every night; nothing he can't handle. That is, until a stranger walks in during Jack's after-hours self-training sessions. Altercations, both physical and verbal, occur between Jack and the stranger who may not be as much as a stranger as you think.
Relationships: Jack Brewer & Original Male Character(s), Jack Brewer/Kim Crawford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Twin Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T+ for strong language and at least one hint of suggestive activity

It’s been a few years, and everything was looking up for the Wasabi Warriors:

Graduation for Jack, Milton, & Jerry was about two years ago, so they were 20 years old each. First off, Jack was successfully maintaining the Wasabi Warrior Academy alongside Rudy both in the business & teaching fronts. Additionally, he’s been taking both regular & online classes at the local Seaford community college with Jerry, him majoring in Business in order to help out with the academy as well as possibly creating his own dojo sometime in the future. On the love front, him & Kim are still alive & kicking, even going as far as getting an apartment together just a few months ago. Lastly, before this summer started, Jack was in Thailand for about 2 weeks within the month of May in order to absorb the culture & even learn Muay Thai from some masters he found over there; he definitely came back home with a few bruises all over his body, but he thought it was ultimately worth the shock on everyone’s faces when he almost knocked out Jerry [albeit safely] with a jumping knee in a very short sparring match the day he arrived back. But the most important fact of all: he cut his hair into a much more manageable state where the sides & back of his head are tapered and the top has been cut & cleaned significantly.

Since she started her Otai training before her senior year would’ve started, Kim finished her studies in three years and immediately booked it back to Seaford. The two stayed in contact through phone calls & FaceTime throughout the years, but there were no feelings more electric to Kim than jumping into Jack’s arms after years of separation & holding the keys to their new apartment in her hand. Now, she’s been trying to find a job, but nothing so far; Jack and Rudy offered her a paying teaching job, but she kindly declined for the sake of finding something for herself [although she drops by the Academy all the time].

Milton has been at UCLA for a couple of years as a Computer Science major, and of course acing all of his classes; as of now, he’s been back in Seaford for the summer in order to be with family & friends and to catch up on physical activity through the Academy. In fact, every summer he comes back, he immediately has a high-ranking job at Techtronic Labs ever since his father got promoted to Director & Lead Scientist because of that whole Derek Tanner incident during junior year.

Jerry has actually been working diligently at the Academy ever since graduation as both a teacher and student; he has been a little hot-headed towards students at times, but still a good teacher. Also, even though he’s getting a nice pay teaching at the Academy, he’s been balancing that, 2 other part-time jobs still within the mall, & community college in order to help out his financially-struggling family. In regards to his romantic life: sadly, it’s Jerry, so what did you expect?

Finally, Rudy got hitched sometime in June to an amazing woman with Jack as his best man, and is currently on his honeymoon in Hawaii for a couple of weeks. Therefore, Jack has been overseeing all operations at the Wasabi Academy, which is something he can easily handle.

***

Present day.

“Good job as always, Sensei Jack,” Jerry walks over to Jack as the last student leaves the dojo and the two of them start cleaning up.

Jack looks over his shoulder, “Hey, Jer. Is everything okay? You almost snapped at a student again today.”

“Sorry, man. I’m just fucking tired with everything going on, you know?”

Jack stands straight from what he’s cleaning in order to fully look at his friend. “Dude, I totally understand,” he says with a subtle sadness in his voice. He continues, though, with squinted eyes of focus yet with a softness in the rest of his face, “But as much as I understand your situation, you know that teaching here requires discipline over your emotions. If this is too much for you to handle with everything you’re doing, I can always reduce your teaching hours so you can get some sleep.”

Jerry walks closer to Jack so to place a hand on his shoulder, “I appreciate that, Jack. But I really need this. Not just the money, but this place is where I feel happy. I can’t let that slip.”

Jack’s eyes soften, and with a deep breath he goes, “Okay, I hear you. But I am serious about getting some sleep.”

Jerry turns towards the front counter by the dojo entrance, continuing the conversation with a chuckle in his voice, “You’re one to talk. I know Rudy’s still gone, but you’ve been non-stop here. I know it’s actually your job, but damn.”

“Well, this is my happy place. There’s no place I’d rather be, even at 8 at night” the statement ending with a closed smile.

“Got it. Anyways, Imma head out. Do you need help with anything?”

“Nah. I can close down; and I was planning on training by myself anyways.”

“Cool. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jack.”

“See ya, Jerry,” the two connect into a bro-hug before Jerry departs for the locker room. A couple minutes pass, and Jerry leaves with street clothes on his person and a duffle bag on his shoulder. He silently waves Jack one last time before exiting through the main entrance; Jack also waves without a word, then goes back to his cleaning.

Fifteen minutes full of sweeping the main mat, disinfecting the upstairs workout equipment and the downstairs juice bar, and more chores later, Jack claps his hands together and thinks out loud, “Alright. Finally done.” He walks over to the downstairs locker room, proceeding to take off his belt and  _ gi _ top as he passes the door jamb. Getting into the office, he heads straight for one of the bigger lockers designated for the Core 5 and takes out his own duffle bag. After sifting through the inside, Jack takes out a black cut-up tank top and black sweatpants to change into from his  _ gi _ . 

Once he’s done changing and about to close his locker, he notices something out of the corner of his eye, “Hmm, Jerry forgot to close his locker.” He walks to it and is about to close it without much thought when he finds a small contraption with a Techtronic Labs logo towards the back left corner. Jack opens the locker wider and reaches for the object to examine closer: a metal box with a skinny cone at its top center and a red glass sphere on top of that. “Jerry, what are you doing with a Techtronic joystick in your locker? And is Techtronic trying to have retro games make a comeback? Wouldn’t put it past Milton to do that, though,” he proceeds thinking out loud. Jack continues to run his fingers along the body of the object and eventually hovers his finger over the glass sphere; suddenly, a needle rises from a minuscule hole in the already-small sphere upon contact with Jack’s finger, sending a slight pain through his hand and a small curse out of his mouth. He keeps holding the box in his left hand as he waves his right hand beside him in order to alleviate some of the pain. As he’s placing the machine back in Jerry’s locker and checking his hand, Jack accidentally presses a button on top of the box, causing a flash to emit from the sphere. He pays no attention to it, more concerned with the dot of blood coming off of his finger. Jack closes Jerry’s locker, looks throughout the office for a BandAid in the first aid kit, and leaves the office with his duffle bag in order to go train. 

What he doesn’t notice is that, inside Jerry’s locker, the glass part of the Techtronic contraption is dimly glowing red and the box part is whirring with activity although not loudly enough to alert Jack in the next room.

***

Twenty-four hours later. Around 8:45 PM.

Jack is in the middle of the main mat, doing another after-hours training by himself; he’s wearing a white cut-up tank top and black soccer sweats. He set all of the rooms to be as dark as possible, save for the motion-sensing lights in the locker room, so that he can train his kinesthetic sense without looking at himself. He was planning on locking up again tonight; but since he was still in the dojo, it didn’t make sense at the time to lock the doors. That is where things get interesting. 

The doors are pulled open from the outside; the small creaking sound it produces as well as the summer breeze coming into the building now take Jack’s attention from his practice. Jack turns towards the doors, not able to see much detail of the stranger even with the light-posts outside of the building since they’re too far from the entrance to give much light.

Jack cautiously approaches the situation, “Uh, can I help y --”

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?” the stranger yells as the doors close behind him. The voice is definitely not sounding too old or too young, but that’s all Jack can grasp.

“I’m sorry, man, but you’re the one barging in here after hours.”

“No, I’m the one that belongs here. I need to close the place down.”

Jack resumes walking to the stranger, “Well, hate to break it to ya, but that’s my job and you can’t stay --” but he’s interrupted when he’s close enough to be thrown into a hip toss by the other guy hooking Jack’s left arm with his own right arm. Jack lands at the very corner of the mat, grunting in pain; still unable to get details on the guy’s face even when this close. He quickly recovers, throwing his legs to the left and adjusting to a kneeling position; once there, he uses his free right arm to sweep at the back of the intruder’s legs, tripping him up and having him land on his back.

The intruder sits up from the impact on his back, instantly noticing Jack standing and prepping a roundhouse kick to his face. Jack throws the kick, but the stranger lies back down with the foot hovering half a foot away from his face as he descends. Jack’s momentum brings him to the center of the mat while the guy performs a kip-up off the ground. ‘The guy is definitely active,’ Jack thinks to himself as the both of them right their fighting stances; the room is still so dark that neither of them notice how similar their stances are to each other.

The intruder charges at Jack, but Jack prepares by lowering his center of gravity and reaching for the collar of the stanger’s shirt. Fluidly, Jack falls to the ground as he brings his right foot to the other guy’s abdomen, attempting a monkey flip maneuver; with such close proximity, Jack notices the guy’s eyes widening as he is flying over Jack. Jack does let go of the shirt as the assailant’s body hovers over his head, but the guy’s body flows into a forward roll rather than impacting directly with his back once contacting the floor. The other guy gets up faster than Jack, so he takes the opportunity to throw a flying right knee; the attempt is unsuccessful as Jack swiftly corrects himself and dodges to the side before connecting with the opponent’s joint. With his opponent’s front body exposed as he lands back to the mat, Jack spins clockwise in order to attempt a spinning back kick towards the stranger’s abdomen; the stranger corrects himself just as quickly, catching the foot and just as swiftly pushing it to the side in order to open Jack’s body up once again.

Frustrated, Jack charges and tackles the stranger off the ground, lifting him onto his shoulder with some struggle. Immediately, he starts running again and collides the stranger’s back with the door leading to the locker room; the door is a push from their side, so not much force is required for it to break. The door flies open without falling off the hinges, and it’s in the moment after impact where the motion-sensor lights switch on. The stranger, tired of the position, switches his momentum by hooking his right arm around Jack’s neck and swings his legs as forward as he can get. This causes Jack to trip and fall forward, albeit safely with a forward roll as the stranger ends up on his back. 

The two take a breather for a few seconds, then urgently turn their bodies towards their adversary … only to freeze in their tracks at the now-clear sight of said adversary.

Jack unconsciously blurts out, “What --”

The stranger mirrors Jack’s shock, “ -- The --”

Now simultaneously, “ -- Fuck?”

With bright-enough lights finally on and the two in observable proximity, Jack now has a clear view on who the stranger is … and the stranger looks exactly like him.

The two Jacks slowly rise to their feet, never breaking eye contact from each other. The one who intruded into the dojo is the exact likeness of Jack with the face, hair, body proportions, even posture; he’s also wearing the exact same clothes Jack was wearing last night, as well as is barefoot [although the feet are dirty all around, not just the bottoms].

Jack, with an awestruck expression still on his face, tries to start up a conversation, “Who are you?”

The other Jack, reflecting the same expression on his face, answers, “I’m Jack Brewer. Who are you?” the last sentence said with more so shock & curiosity than malice or anger.

“I’m Jack Brewer.”

“Well, we can’t both be Jack Brewer.”

“Where did you come from?”

“I was born in Newport Beach, California, but my family moved around a lot when I was a kid. Now, I live in Seaford --”

“No, I meant where -- wait, I was born in Newport Beach. My parents are Tom and Ramona Brewer.”

“How do you know who my parents are?”

“Because they’re my parents. I’m the real Jack Brewer.”

“Uh, I know I’m Jack Brewer and I don’t feel anything less than real.”

“How about this? A test? To see what you know.”

“Bring it on.”

The two Jacks crack their joints as if preparing for a physical activity, then the original Jack instructs, “One of us says a random topic about our life and we say the answer on the count of three.”

“Fine. You first.”

“Okay, our best friends’ names.” Jack counts down, then the both of them yell, “Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy!”

The other Jack continues, “Alright, high school bully,” which leads to simultaneous answers of “Frank!”

“What was the name of the movie us and Kim were supposed to be on but it was directed by that psychotic Arnold copycat?” -> “Karate Games!”

“What did Milton think was in the box that was holding Kim’s corsage for our official first date?” -> “A dead bird named Bucky!”

“The jerk that made us look bad in front of our friends even though he was cheating in our sparring match with a weighted staff?” The answer comes off with a slight growl from both of them as they remember, “Carson.”

“Okay, what was that LARP game that Milton wanted us to play with him that one time, but we were lost in the woods because Eddie thought he could navigate us without any phones?” The both of them answer with “Swords and Magic,” but what is different about this answer is that both of them start chuckling as they answer.

The original Jack comments through his laugh, “That was a weird day.”

The other Jack continues, “Jerry attacked by a porcupine, Eddie in a sweaty elf costume, Kim was a cranky princess, and me with that big-ass bump on my head after being chased by bees. The thing is, I don’t think that was the weirdest experience we’ve had.”

Jack crosses his arm but couldn’t help but get a small laugh in, “Okay, what do you think it was?”

“Uh, that time when Bobby almost got married and killed by a woman who somehow had access to black widow venom & dozens of ninjas?” The other Jack starts chuckling harder even as he’s saying the suggestion.

“That’s true. But what about that porta-potty we had to go into for Bobby’s reality show?”

“We don’t talk about that porta-potty.”

“Right, that thing was the stuff of nightmares.” The two synchronously shiver, but notice the other doing the same thing and begin full-on laughing.

“Don’t get me started on the whole spy thing.”

“The gadgets were cool, though.”

“True.”

“How about that time we got detention with Kim & Jerry and we found out our janitor was a former cage fighter?”

“That one was more random than weird.”

“Yeah, I see your point.”

“Also, how exactly is a former cage fighter allowed employment as a janitor in a high school?”

“I don’t know. Funderburk wasn’t exactly ‘Principal of the Year.’”

“That man was an undercover agent for a spy organization. The least he could’ve done was use his connections for a background check or something.”

“Okay, revision: Funderburk wasn’t exactly the smartest of the bunch;” this gets another laugh out of the Jacks again.

The other Jack resumes, “How about this? Remember that time when Milton won that invention fair with his Corn Coddlers, but turned out the CEO wanted to sell them on the black market?”

“Nah, that wasn’t the weirdest part of that. The weirdest part was afterwards when we were deciding on dinner and three … Jerrys … came out to eat,” the last part dragging on as Jack had a realization.

Noticing the change in original Jack, the other Jack titled his head, “Uh, what just happened?”

“Techtronic Labs.”

“What about it?”

“Give me a second,” Jack says before walking around his mirror self to get to the office. There, he peeks through the holes of Jerry’s locker to find the machine he saw last night missing. “Damnit, Jerry,” he curses under his breath, then begins looking through his own bag for his phone.

The other Jack looks through the office door jamb, “What are you doing?”

Jack dials some buttons on his phone before answering, “Making a few calls. Our friends need to be here.” He raises the device to his ear, and afew seconds passes before he goes, “Hey, Kim. Yeah, I’m still at the dojo. Actually, can you come down here? There’s something you need to see. Okay, thanks, bye.” He proceeds to make that same conversation with both Jerry and Milton before taking the other Jack to the main mat room.

*** 

About fifteen minutes pass, and Kim, Jerry, & Milton arrive at the entrance to the dojo at the same time. As the three burst through the entryway, Kim calls out, “Jack, where are you? And why are Milton and Jerry here too? Is everything --” but her thought process is interrupted when she turns her body towards the juice bar to find two Jacks sitting on the counter. Kim, Milton, & Jerry respectively say synchronously “What the cheese?” “Holy Christmas nuts!” and “ _ Ay Dios mío _ .”

Jack is straight to the point, “Jerry, what was that machine in your locker last night?”

Jerry straightens his posture, “What machine? What locker? What is night? Time is a weird construct, you know?”

Kim leers at him, “Jerry, why are you dodging the question?”

Milton interrupts, “Why are you asking Jerry about a machine?”

Jack answers, “Because he left his locker open last night, with a machine from Techtronic Labs in it.”

Milton looks down and pinches his nose as he says heavily, “Oh my God;” but immediately raises his head with eyes widened and looking at the other Jack, “Oh my God.”

Kim furrows her eyebrows together, “What, Milton? What ‘Oh my God?’ Why are you ‘Oh my God-ing’?”

Milton is now asking the questions, “Jerry, why did you take the machine from the lab when I told you specifically not to take or even touch anything?”

Jerry subconsciously backs up a few steps; he comments, nervous laugh obvious, “Hey, what is this? An interrogation? I thought this was supposed to be a dojo not a police station, am I right?” The others, even the other Jack, are staring daggers at him in unamusement. “Ugh, fine. Yes, I took the thing. Happy now?”

The other Jack finally talks, “And what exactly is ‘that thing’?”

Milton steps in, “It’s a wireless genetic processor, remotely connected to our in-house duplication machine. We’ve been having break-throughs at the lab with accelerated stem-cell growth, so we’ve been trying to make it easier for our lab-techs to retrieve genetic information. The machine Jerry took takes any genetic material it can grasp as well as a photograph of the subject, turns the material into code that’s sent to the automated lab computers, and the code becomes cells bunched together to make a duplicate of the subject within a 24-hour period.”

Jack thins his mouth while looking at Milton, “Twenty four hours?” He then looks at his duplicate, “What is the last thing you remember before coming here tonight?”

After a few seconds of deep thought, the other Jack responds to original Jack, “I do remember cleaning up last night. Then I found myself at Techtronic Labs earlier, but I didn’t know how I got there so I ran back here to find Jack.”

“Not exactly,” Jack smiles at his duplicate, reciprocating a smile out of him as well. Jack then turns to his friends, “It was dark in the dojo by the time Jack here came around, so we both thought of each other as intruders. It wasn’t until I tackled him into the locker rooms did we notice each other’s faces … or face.” The last part gets a giggle out of the two of them.

Milton comes back in, still looking at the other Jack but now with an analytical air to him, “That makes sense. That’s about 24 hours, where in that time you’re being created in the lab; so you couldn’t have made memories in that time.”

“But he has all of my memories before that. He knows my parents’ names, my experiences, all of it.”

“That’s what makes him a duplicate rather than a clone. A clone is a genetically identical copy of a subject, but it’s pretty much a blank slate when it comes to personality and growth once it’s active. The station at Techtronic Labs has become so advanced that we’ve been able to make duplicates, real copies of a subject with the memories, personality, and everything in between; however, once they’re active, they’re able to make their own decisions and express their feelings in their own ways even with the mirrored personalities with the subjects.”

Jack looks at his duplicate, “Well, that’s what they deserve. They’re human too, right?” This gets a smile from the other Jack, an eye-squint yet also a smile from Kim, a chuckle from Jerry, and no change from Milton.

Kim tilts her head to the side, then turns her attention to Milton, “Wait, wouldn’t someone at your lab have noticed a duplicate being made in the middle of the day?”

Milton answers, “My dad gave everyone the week off. Derek Tanner wasn’t the friendliest of bosses, so my dad and I wanted to change that by giving more lab-wide vacations and adjusting the rules here and there. Besides, even if there were lab-techs present, they have no control over the wireless processing system; the automation of the lab is scary efficient.”

After a moment of silence, the other Jack realizes, “Now, I want to know: what was Jerry doing with a wireless genetic processor inside a martial arts dojo locker?” The other Jack questions as he looks over at Jerry once again, followed closely by everyone other than Jerry.

Jerry folds, “With school and my jobs, I’m too tired to be looking for someone right now; but I get lonely. So, I make a duplicate sometimes when I want to talk to somebody … and other times we --”

Know where this is leading to, everyone collectively groans, “Ew, Jerry.”

“What?! I need to unwind sometimes, and it’s just advanced ma --”

Louder groans alongside shouts of “JERRY, STOP TALKING!” come from the rest of the group.

Kim shivers in disgust while looking at the two Jacks, “Ugh, if you two try to pull that off, I will literally kick you out of the apartment.”

Milton chimes in, “That’s if he stays.” He looks around the room to see the reactions to his statement, finding everyone making either shocked or puppy-eye faces. “What?”

Jack scooches closer to his duplicate, “What do you mean ‘if?’ What’s the alternative?”

“Stem cells, like all cells, can’t handle extreme heat. So, when a relatively young duplicate is expected to be decommissioned, the lab puts them in a heat chamber to melt and hopefully recycle as much as we can recover.” Milton tries to come off as light with his tone, but the matter-of-factness in the words makes everyone terrified about the possibility of the other Jack melting.

Jack side-hugs the other Jack while proclaiming, “Now, that is not happening. Yeah, he’s my duplicate, but he’s human now so he gets to make the decision to stay or go.” He then looks at his duplicate, “What do you want?”

Immediately, the other Jack goes, “I want to stay.”

“Then it’s settled. He’s staying,” the last part directed at Milton with both of them making puppy eyes at Milton.

Noticing how unwavering Milton was, Kim approaches the Jacks and jumps on the counter on the other Jack’s right. “Oh, come on, Milton. How can you resist two Jacks and their puppy-dog eyes?” The three of them proceed to make puppy faces, causing Milton’s face to twitch with a small smile.

To close the argument, Jerry walks over to the three and squats in front of them to not block their faces from Milton as he adds, “And hey, even if you don’t change your mind, this is Jack Brewer we’re talking about. He can easily convince you to stay, with his words or with his kicks.”

Seconds of silence pass, and the four of them have these goofy smiles on their faces as Milton looks on. Finally, Milton breaks when he rolls his eyes and makes a full smile. “Fine, he’ll stay. Just as long as he’s not in temperatures over 110 degrees Fahrenheit within the week, his cells will stabilize to regular-human levels on their own and eventually he’ll be good. My dad still has some connections left behind from Derek Tanner, although they’re more legit and trustworthy. We can set up meetings in order to get a birth certificate, license, the whole works. It would be as if he’s always existed. Other stuff like where he’ll go to school or work or if he wants to even do either of those can be discussed another time.” The other four jump off the juice bar counter to celebrate, engaging Milton in a group hug.

They dispel the hug after a few seconds, then Kim breaks the silence once again, “So, you’re definitely staying with us and you’ll just be known as identical twins or identical cousins; we’ll have to run this by your parents, though, since they’ll find out one way or another. But we need to figure out a new name; ‘Jack One’ and ‘Jack Two’ is not only rude, but a terrible system.”

The two Jacks look at each other, only to smile in solid understanding as if they’ve read each other’s minds. The other Jack states, “I have an idea.” 

Anticipation runs through the group as silence comes and lasts for a few more seconds, but both Jacks eventually recite, “Howard. Like our granddad.”

Jerry comments, “Hmm. Howard Brewer. Sounds nice.”

Milton says, “Well, the sooner I tell my dad about the certificate, the better. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Jerry calls outs to Milton as he leaves, “Good night, Milton! See you soon, buddy!” A couple of forced laughs come out of his mouth as he waves Milton goodbye, then quickly turns to Jack, Kim, & Howard, “Do you think Milton is pissed at me?”

Kim says, “I don’t know. But if I was him, I would be pissed. You stole property from his work without telling him, only for it to be used on one of our friends. Thankfully, Jack and Howard are safe, but now he has to pay for the consequences.”

Jerry slaps his forehead, “Shit. I can’t believe I let this happen.”

Jack and Howard blurt out at the same time, “Well, you probably shouldn’t have done that in the first place!” Their eyes widen at the synchronicity; they glance at each other, glance at Kim, and all three burst out into laughter at the use of what’s basically Jack’s catchphrase.

Jerry makes a fake laugh, “Great, your first twin moment. Ha, ha.” He turns towards the entrance as he waves, “I got an early day tomorrow, so I’ll see you guys soon.”

The three of them wave goodbye to him, then Kim turns to her boyfriend and his newfound twin, “Are you ready to go home?”

Jack answers, “Actually, we’re gonna stay a little longer.” Howard raises an eyebrow towards Jack, but simply obliges.

“Okay. That gives me time to make a bed for Howard anyways. I’ll see you at home, babe,” ending the sentence with a kiss to Jack’s cheek. She then walks to Howard, “And I will see you at your new home, Howard,” planting a kiss on his cheek before leaving through the main entrance-way as well.

With just the two of them again, Howard asks while his attention is still on the entrance-way, “Refusing to go home makes me think that you want to talk. So, what did you want to talk about?” He turns around, looking for an answer from Jack; only to find that Jack had moved towards the center of the main mat.

Jack responds, “One sparring match. You and me. Lights on.”

“Ooo, I’ve always imagined doing this.”

“Me too.”

Howard chuckles, “I am you.”

“You were me. But not anymore; now you’re you, Howard. You have my memories, but you also have your own thoughts and feelings now.”

“I do, don’t I?”

“Hell yeah. Now, get ready to feel getting your ass kicked.”

“Oh, you’re so on.”

Jack and Howard bow to each other, then fall into their fighting stances before engaging.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked this, even though it's probably been years since this fandom has been fed with something. Anyways, this was an old idea that I finally had the time to substantiate. Hope you have a good day/night!


End file.
